whendestiniescollidefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Voice Actors in WDC/02
'When Destinies Collide' DigiDestined Voice Actors *'Aaron Carter '''as TK Takaishi *'Ali Larter as Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter *'Ashley Benson '''as Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury *'Beverly Mitchell 'as Mina Aino/Sailor Venus *'Chord Overstreet 'as Matt Ishida *'Dakota Fanning 'as Kari Kamiya *'Diana Agron 'as Piper Shields/Sailor Harmony *'Jennette McCurdy 'as Catherine Shields/Sailor Melody *'Jensen Ackles 'as Tai Kamiya *'Kevin McHale 'as Izzy Izumi *'Kristen Storms 'as Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon *'Matthew Gray Gubler 'as Joe Kido *'Miranda Cosgrove 'as Rini Tsukino/Sailor Mini Moon *'Naya Rivera 'as Reye Hino/Sailor Mars Partner Digimon Voice Actors *'Aaron Carter 'as Tokomon/Patamon/Angemon/MagnaAngemon *'A.J Cook 'as Cubmon/Nalamon/Lionessmon/Ziramon *'Barry Watson 'as Tsunomon/Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon/Omnimon (shared) *'Candice Accola 'as Yokomon/Biyomon/Birdramon/Garudamon/Zhuqiaomon *'Cassie Scerbo 'as Tanamon/Palmon/Togemon/Lillymon/Ebonwumon *'Devon Sawa 'as Koromon/Agumon/Greymon/MetalGreymon/WarGreymon/Omnimon (shared) *'Eliza Dushku 'as Elecmon/Zapdomon/Thundramon/Stormdramon *'Genevieve Cortese 'as Crowmon/Ravenmon/Falconmon/Vulturemon *'Hugh Dillon 'as Motimon/Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon *'Jenifer Love Hewitt 'as Pupmon/Sealmon/Walrainmon/Sirenmon *'Lucy Hale 'as Kittenmon/Tigermon/Bengalmon/IceBengalmon/Baihumon/Leopardmon (shared) *'Sarah Michelle Geller 'as Salamon/Gatomon/Angewomon *'Sasha Pieterse 'as Puppymon/Labramon/Dobermon/Cerberumon/Anubismon/Leopardmon (shared) 'WDC 02: A New Destiny Arises DigiDestined Voice Actors *'Amy Jo Johnson '''as Michelle Kuro/Sailor Neptune *'Ayla Kell as Kari Kamiya *'Collin Ford '''as Cody Hida *'Cory Monteith 'as the Digimon Emperor/Ken Ichijouji *'David Gallagher as 'TK Takashi *'Idina Menzal 'as Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus *'Johanthan Groff 'as Davis Motomiya *'Josie Loren 'as Catherine Shields-Ishida/Sailor Melody *'Kelly Monaco as Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto *'Lea Michelle '''as Payson Shields/Sailor Rose *'Mackenzi Rosman as Rini Tsukino/Sailor Mini Moon *'''Shay Mitchell as Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn Partner Digimon Voice Actors *'Aaron Carter '''as Tokomon/Patamon/Angemon/MagnaAngemon/ Pegasusmon/Maildramon/Shakkoumon (shared) *'A.J Cook as Cubmon/Nalamon/Lionessmon/Ziramon Leopadramon/ Raidramon/Hippogriffomon (shared) *'Amy Jo Johnson '''as Moonmon/Lunamon/Lekismon/Crescemon/Dianamon/UlforceVeedramon (shared) *'Candice Accola as Yokomon/Biyomon/Birdramon/Garudamon/Zhuqiaomon Phoenixmon/Butterflymon/Hippogriffomon (shared) *'Chad Michael Murray '''as Babydmon/Dracomon/Coredramon/Groundramon/Brakedramon/Examon (shared) *'Chris Colfer as DemiVeemon/Veemon/ExVeemon/Flamedramon/Lightdramon/Magnamon/ Paildramon (shared)/Imperialdramon (shared) *'Darren Criss '''as Poromon/Hawkmon/Aquliamon/Halsemon/Moosemon/Peacockmon/Silphymon (shared) *'Jason Dolley 'as Upamon /Armadillomon /Ankylomon /Digmon/Submarimon/Shakkoumon (shared) *'Melissa Archer 'as Otamamon/ModokiBetamon/Dolphmon/Divermon/Neptunemon/UlforceVeedramon (shared) *'Nicholas Brendon 'as Wormmon/Stingmon/Paildramon (shared)/Imperialdramon (shared) *'Sarah Michelle Geller 'as Salamon/Gatomon/Angewomon/Nefertimon/Lynxmon/Silphymon (shared) 'Other Characters (WDC/02) *'Alyson Michalka '''as Astrate (Piper's cat) *'Brian Krause as Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask (Piper and Payson's older brother/ Serena's love interest) *'''Catherine Hicks as Paige Shields (Darien's, Piper's and Payson's mom) and Nancy Takaishi (Matt and TK's mom) *'Christina Ricci '''as Luna (Serena's cat) *'Enrico Collantini as Gennai (both seasons & movies) *'Kevin McHale '''as Airtimes (Mina's cat) *'Selena Gomez 'as Astera (Catherine's kitten) *'Shane West 'as Chad (Reye's love interest/boyfriend (season2)) *'Shay Mitchell 'as Diana (Rini's kitten) *'Stephen Collins 'as Daniel Shields (Darien's, Piper's and Payson's dad) and Hiroaki Ishida (Matt and TK's dad) International DigiDestined (WDC 02: A New Destiny Arises) *'Cybil Sheppard 'as Annabeth "Annie" Shields-Rosnen (Piper and Payson's aunt; Daniel's sister) *'David Boreanaz 'as Alan (British DigiDestined) *'Francia Raisa 'as Maya/Sailor Sun and Azre/Sailor Star Diaz (Mexican DigiDestined/Sailor Scouts) *'Ingo Rademacher 'as Derek (Austrailian DigiDestined) *'Megan Park 'as Katrina (British DigiDestined) *'Shailene Woodley 'as Sydney/Sailor Sky and Charlott/Sailor Mist Scott (Austrailian DigiDestined/Sailor Scouts) *'Tom Berenger 'as Theodore "Teddy" Rosnen (Piper and Payson's uncle) more will be added... 'International Partner Digimon (WDC 02: A New Destiny Arises) *'Alex Pettfyer '''as Boarmon/Bullmon (Alan's Digimon) *'India Eisley''' as Rabbitmon/Oryxmon (Katrina's Digimon) *'James Marsters '''as Crabmon/Coelamon (Derek's Digimon) *'Matthew Morrison '''as Kotemon/DinoHyumon (Theodore's Digimon) more will be added... Category:List